magickversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aanan
Music is a magic of its own. Most humans can, in their short lives, only begin to scratch the surface of the magic of the soul that music represents. For the Aanan, however, magic is as simple as breathing. Very rarely (less than once a human generation) a settlement may give birth to a son or daughter that has a very special gift, and a curse: perfect pitch and superhuman hearing, coupled with total blindness. These Aanan are born to human parents and most go unrecognized for their whole lives unless a particularly learned person encounters them, or their bardic training leads them to discover signs of their own people, their ability to perceive the world around them put down to knowledge and experience. No one knows what causes this to occur, although many speculate it could be some form of Planetouched factor. Aanan can mate with humans and the children of such a union are perfectly normal humans. These offspring do not even breed true with another Aanan. There is no family that shows any inclination towards such births, in fact written records seldom go back far enough to record a second. There is no way short of divination magic, such as commune, of telling a blind human from a Aanan. History Culture Personality Whilst one might expect a group of humans born with music in their souls to be different from normal humans. This is seldom the case. Of all of the Inhumans Aanan are the most human in their behavior. Faith Because of their musical gifts, Aanan are accepted into a wide variety of religions and faiths. There is not one universal faith or deity, because of the rarity of them. Languages Aanan can learn any language, there is not one universal language, other than music. Government Lands Aanan have no lands of their own. Occasionally a settlement of Inhumans may begin to grow but they tend to stay small. Technology The Art of War Appearance and Physiology Identical to humans with the exception of their pupils, which are always a misty white. Aanan are also completely blind. Magical Abilities Aanan have an affinity for music, at birth they have exceptional singing voices, perfect pitch, can recognize the exact note of anything, etc. This affinity extends to the ability to instinctively play any and all instruments that they may encounter. They are able to reproduce an instrumental portion of any song with only a single hearing and memorize the lyrics of vocal parts of songs with only a single hearing. Aanan have incredible sense of hearing, they are capable of getting around with only their sense of hearing. They are often able to be very successful adventurers, even when solo because of it. They can hear in all pitches and can hear all sounds with a great diameter. An Aanan's most profound ability is their affinity for Musical Magic. They are capable of using musical magic instinctively. Relations Aanan tend to get on well with other Inhumans as they are a world apart form humans. They do well with races that appreciate good music as well. Notable Members Trivia * Although it rarely comes up the plural of Aanan is Aanan, much like sheep. Gallery Category:Human Races Category:Inhuman Races Category:Sapient Races Category:Species and Races